


Injured

by Katalyna_Rose



Series: Vhenan and Associated Stories (Lyna Lavellan) [15]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Solavellan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-16
Updated: 2017-05-16
Packaged: 2018-11-01 09:54:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10919430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katalyna_Rose/pseuds/Katalyna_Rose
Summary: In which Solas learns what true fear is as Lyna bleeds in his arms and says, for the first time, that she loves him.





	Injured

Solas saw the Terror closing in on Lyna, talons extended. She was backed up against a cliff, nowhere left to retreat to, and the fear in her eyes said she knew that. She frantically shot arrow after arrow into the demon as it readied to strike, but it didn’t seem to notice. It was briefly slowed by one of her exploding arrows, but she didn’t have time to run before it was on her.

“No! Vhenan!” Solas shouted, but he was too far away. He frantically cast a barrier over her, but he was too late. She merely grunted as the Terror’s talons slashed through the heavy leather and mail of her armor as if it were nothing and fired another arrow, the barrier glowing blue on her skin too late to stop the blow. The demon was dead a moment later, Iron Bull’s axe buried in its skull, and the rift pulsed. Lyna bent over, holding her arm across her chest and just breathing for a moment. Then she stepped past them all toward the rift. She strapped her bow across her back and reached out with her marked hand, energy jumping between her and the rift. Moments later, it was closed and she simply stood there.

“Boss…” Bull began, but he didn’t finish his thought. Lyna swayed, then fell, sprawled on her back in a puddle of sticky goo left behind by a rage demon. Solas ran to her. He poured his magic into her wounds frantically, but the poison hindered him.

“Varric, the antidote,” he commanded, his voice sounding strangled by the fear in his throat. When nothing met his outstretched hand, he glared at the dwarf briefly before turning his attention back to Lyna. “The antidote, Varric!” he barked, and a glass vial met his hand at last. Lyna’s eyes were beginning to glaze over in pain as he lifted her head, his blood-soaked hand staining her hair. She swallowed the potion willingly, her gaze steady on his face. When his magic surged through her again, the poison offered less resistance.

“Vhenan?” she murmured, and he saw that her eyes were beginning to close.

“Stay with me, my heart,” he pleaded. He increased the power on the healing spell, but her flesh could only knit together so fast and she had lost a lot of blood. “Do not sleep yet.”

“Ar lath ma,” she whispered. “Have I said that, yet?” She smiled, just a little. “You said it on my balcony and I didn’t answer. I should have. Ar lath ma.”

He released her from his spell, her wounds as healed as his magic could make them. She would need rest and plenty of food and water to replace the blood she lost, but she would be alright. He pressed his forehead against hers. “I have you. You are safe,” he murmured. “Ar lath ma, vhenan.” He kissed her lips gently. “Hamin.” When he pulled back, she was smiling. Then she closed her eyes and slipped into unconsciousness.

Solas gathered her in his arms, surprised as ever by how well she fit there, and began the walk back to the nearest Inquisition camp. Bull was watching them intently, a small smile on his lips. Varric was grinning, though worry still clouded his eyes. Head held high, he walked past them with his vhenan cradled against his chest.

**Author's Note:**

> Translation:  
> Hamin: Rest


End file.
